A Journey To Remember
by RainHowls
Summary: Disney's Classic in a whole different view. A story of love, regret, passion and bond. A bond between two people, forbidden beyond reason. When these humans team together, they embark on a grand journey... A Journey To Remember...  -currently on pause-
1. Chapter One: Count me in!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry, this is my first fanfiction story, so be easy! *dodges chair thrown at her* Eeek! Okay! I'll try my best!!! Read and review? Enjoy!

**NOTE:** this takes place in the first movie, in Pocohontas' thoughts through out the Disney Classic. This is basically what she feels, and yes, I know, I wrote some parts in-between the scenes, to make it more original, you know? I didn't want to copy the whole thing so I added a little more... Pizaazz, as I like to call it.

Sorry if I make John seem a bit mean in the beggining, but well, I just needed too for now, don't worry, he has had a little to drink anyway, lol.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter One: Count me in!**

The sun's light shone brightly, as if the world was smiling at the high buildings of London. Children filled the streets with they're joyful giggles, merry music came beamed through-out the pubs that surrounded the little roads. Women could be seen on the streets, smiling and hugging they're families, while men stood at the docks, preparing for the day that was to come. It was a bright day, that was for sure. And for a good reason too. The news had been spread all around the land as the royal family announced the coming of a new day, a new life and a new world. Today was all the men had left to remain with they're familys before braving on the dangerous journey to a far away land. Yes indeed, a journey it was!

A door creaked quitely as a skimpy man entered the "Forgivable Trout" an odd pub near the excited docks. As the entrance was made, loud music filled the small danty ears of Wiggins, Ratcliffe's servant. Walking in, he stepped into the joyous bar and looked uncertainly around, searching for the famous, John Smith. Wiggins stood onto his skimpish tippy-toes, looking over the smiling faces of all the men, finally spotting a messy-blond head. With a smile, he clapped excitedly and (looking rather girly) he shuffled over to the man he'd been searching for. Pushing passed a fair crowd of drunken men, he made his way through until he came to a studded man, sitting with an arm on the chair's head behind him, laughing casually at his table-partner's joke. "Ahem... Excuse me Sir, mind if I cut in for a moment?" Wiggins asked hopefully to the man in the oppisite chair. The stranger grunted and smiled in a gentleman's way before tipping his hat and excusing himself to the bar. With a relieved smile, he looked at the blonde soldier who sat, now giving full-attention to the boney man before him. "Mind if I sit? I have a few propisitons to give." John Smith laughed, "Why, O'course!" he said in a friendly manner. WIth quite a rough pat on the back, Wiggins winced and placed himself onto the soft chair that connected to the wall of the pub.

Wiggins looked at John, with a smile, he continued, "Mr. Smith--" His propisiton was suddenly intruppted with a pointed finger at him and a scowling face from John, "The name is John, if you please Sir." The weaker man nodded and straightened his overly-long tie before clearing his throat and continuing, "Ahem... John... You see, my boss has sent me on a little errand to find you." Smith looked shocked and laughed as if in dismay. "Me? Hah! Why me?" Wiggins only smiled in aknowledgment, "Well, as I was saying. My boss, Sir-er-Captain Ratcliffe sent me here to find you. He had a bit of a proposition he wished to clear with you, Sir." The man scratched his chin thoughtfully and rubbed his neck in an unsure way. Finding speach once more, he spoke to the messenger, "Mr. Rattcliffe... I've heard of him. No doubt in league with the royal family, yes?" The little man nodded vigorously as if proud of his master, "Yes! Thats him! Hes sailing tomorrow and was wondering if you'd care to join, you know... As the star of the cruise, hoping to add some more sponsers to our journey. Ofcourse, your bunk would be more "high classed" than the others, considering your proffesional reputation dealing with Sava--" Once again John stuck up a hand, this time with his brow furrowed in thought, "Where exactly are we going that requires my attention and expertise in sailing?" Wiggins winced at his harsh tone, realising that this was short notice, after all, the journey would begin tomorrow and today was already in the midst of the afternoon. "Well... You see... I know this is all short notice but... Well, there is a slight, possible, perhaps, mayb--" Smith shot him a look and Wiggins sped it up, "Its not your sailing that Ratcliffe is intrested in. Its the fact that we may encounter Indians..." John shot up from his chair, obviously elated, "Indians?!? Count me in! I love a good fight in the morning. After all, thats why they call me 'John Smith, the Slayer of Savages' !" Wiggins smiled nervously, "Yes yes, but... We leave tomorrow. And Mr, Ratcliffe was basically wondering if well... I'll explain in his own words... 'Care to join?' "

Johns brow furrowed again as he slowly sat down, once more running his hand across his dirty blonde hair. After what seemed forever, he answered... "Count me in!"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter! I promise to make the next longer. I was going to post more, but I found that here would be a good place to stop for now. Until then... Praise for Chapter Two! Coming soon! (I'll publish chapter two today, but for now, I have to eat!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Heck of a Long Day!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Jesus Christ! *someone calls down, "Yes?" I look up in dismay* umm... Its an expression... *Jesus turns away, "Oh... Just call if you need me!" dissapears back into heaven* ---Well... ANNYYYWAYS! I am sooo sorry, I said yesturday that I would post up chapter two, but after dinner, I was stuck cleaning the house! I'm sorry guys... Well... I seemed no one even read it... Ready for more? I plan to make this story in a good trilogy, you know? Like, book one, book two. Ect. I wanna keep this book nice and active, so it would mean alot to know that others are actually reading this. It keeps me going, so please review and rate, I need a little more confidence, because I merely just made my first chapter, I feel a little shy on my second... Enjoy! Review & Rate! *......Breaks down crying* PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**NOTE:** Okay well, this chapter gets a bit more on Pocohontas' side, where she is remembering her past. If you see a paragraph in italics, then it means that its a thought, or memory. If its a flashback, I'll be sure to write, "Flashback" and when it goes back to story, "End of Flashback" And not to mention, when I write that the natives are speaking (and I write it in Engllish) its becuase I want you to understand what they are saying. They're not actually speaking English, they are speaking Native. In this chapter, we begin to tell of the next day, in Pocohontas' view. So, today is the day that Rattcliffe is going to sail with his crew, and its the same day that John has to decide to come or not. Okay? Clear enough? Good ^_^

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two: A Heck of a Long Day!**

The morning sun wasn't just shining in London, in fact, far away, somewhere across the ocean lay an even more beautifully lit place...

Through the forest came an excited sound of a horn blowing. Nequat, the native who was put on the important job of look-out, took a deep breath and blowed hard into the shell he used as a horn. Immediantly, the other man standing to the oppisite hill heard. Running down a bit of the mountain he was standing on, the native scout came full-out infront of everyone, giving the signal of arrival with a similar horn. Women from the harvest lands instantly heard the call they had been awaiting for so long. With cheerful cries and chats of excitement ringing out from the hurrieng women, they picked up they're crop-filled baskets, running happily towards where the land met water. All the excitement woke the quiet village and it wasn't long until everyone from the village had learned of the grand arrival. Ah, what an arrival it is, the Chief Powhatan and a group of hard-working warriors entered the scene, standing proud in they're canoes, waving with big smiles at the homeland they had been away from in war.

Men took notice of all the cheers and, with a last stab at a fish, they too, took the food they had collected and retired from they're morning harvests, joining in the celebration and eager cries of joy. Kekata, the healer, and the teacher of whose children he taught in the ways of spirits, had finished they're small lesson, tossing the smoke that had gathered up in the air, with a seemingly magic force, making it it the shape of a rabbit. The native kids giggled before looking around to all the commosion. A curious little girl turned to Teacher Kekata, "Wise Kekata?" The old man smiled at her and with a nod, listened to her little voice spring, "Why is everyone so excited?" Looking around in shock, he realised that everyone had retired from they're jobs, all heading down to the canoeing grounds, ringing out happy sounds and voices. Kekata striaghtened up and glanced curiously down the hill they sat on, to find that Powhaton's crew had already docked. The wise man turned to the confused children with a smile, answering the young girl's question earlier, "Come now children. It appears Powhaton has returned." A young boy gasped, "Does that mean our fathers are back too?" Kekata smiled and hulled his aged body from the ground to stand up, "Perhaps. Come, let us see." And with that, the little class was dissmissed, they too joining in the joyful songs that rang out amongst the villagers. Ketaka smiled softly to himself as he followed the children to the crowd, "My, the sun seems to shine so brightly, I hope this means good luck!" Sighing, he too, was soon singing along with the native tunes. Everyone, from the children playing in the clearings, to the men and women harvesting and hunting, all came to gather at the joyous crowd that sang excitedly around the returning soldiers, fathers and Chief, everyone welcoming them back with smiles, hugs and kisses.

The Chief took action once the canoes hit land. Walking, head high, onto the clear ground. The soldiers joined him on land, stepping off the canoes as well, they we're all embraced by the loving hugs and kisses of they're wives and familes. Powhatan stepped through the elated crowd as everyone everyone seemed to cheer, clearing a path for him to trott on in respect. He looked back at his happy people and dissapeared through the worshiping crowd, slightly sad at the missing scene of his own wife greeting him. With a sigh, his little walk stopped, coming to an end infront of Kekata, the healer and most-trusted native with welcoming hands and a large smile on his face. "Chamawinka, Powhaton." He said in his soft voice. Cheif's voice boomed out in response, his voice filled in happiness and joy, "Ei, weweiton, Kekata." The older man smiled, noticing his kind expression holding a sense of worry. From the corner of his eye, Powhatan noticed Kekata's glance on him and re-assured him with his next words, "It's good to be home..." In a slight, un-convincing voice. Parashing the thought, he raised his arms to grab hold of everyones attention. Having found everyone's eyes on him, he spoke loud and clear to his people, "Tes, Chemai! The Masawomiks are defeated!" He exclaimed with triumpth, raising the hand that held his staff to add more affect. He spread his arms, to indicate the others that helped in the war now passed, "With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!" The crowd around him cheered in unison, proud of they're victory and happy of they're protection.

Ketaka smiled at his Cheif's proud words, it seemed with every day of his aging life, the cheif was becoming more bold, and seemed almost ready to fully-accept the death of his beloved wife. More native words we're exchanged until Ketaka put a hand on Powhatan's shoulder, taking him out of his proud gaze amongst his villagers, "Your return has brought much joy to the village." His eyes softened and Cheif respectfully smiled. The healer gently placed a hand over his heart to indicate where exactly all the joy had gone towards. He gestured a hand towards some of the natives who we're still basking in the happiness of the return, a soldier hugging his children made the Cheif smile with a more soft look. Suddenly, he came to realisation and looked eagerly again to the crowd, "Yes, but they'res one smiling face I don't see." trying his best too seem calm and not worried and dissapointed. Finally giving up to himself, he turned to Kekata with a hint of worry in his strong voice, "Where is my daughter?" The old man grinned at the question, knowing it would come soon, "You know Pocohontas, she has her mothers spirit" and as if on que, the playful wind came, carrying a little group of oddly colored leaves, to announce its arrival, "She goes wherever the wind takes her..." The breeze carried on through-out the lively forest, as if trying to seek someone they needed to find and praise.

"Meeko, stay here, I need to see if my mother is here. I feel as if she has news to tell me." The tan-skinned beauty spoke to the little raccoon. Meeko, as if understanding, nodded his head and chittered a little noise, only to find that his human-friend had already climbed up the small ledge that sat infront of him, marking the end of the mountain they had gone up. Meeko chittered to himself, thinking with a gurgle of his stomach, Well if she gets to speak to her mom... My stomach gets too speak to some berries! And with that, he glanced around and hopped un-gracefully into a berry bush, filling his fat, little stomach with the sweet prizes that grew on the brambles. Pocohontas, meanwhile had stood, desperately waiting for the contact of her mother's spirit, feeling her gentle hands wrap around her in a swirling breeze, with the same, magically colored leaves that flew through the excited crowds of the beachs. Her long, silky-black hair flew back gently blowing in the teasing wind. Pocohontas stood more straight and allowed the wind to embrace her with the soft kiss-like touches it gave. She closed her eyes, feeling more energy than she had before coming in contact with her mothers spirit. The joy inside her grew and she wished that the world had stopped, leaving only the two of them together, with whisper-like hugs and small breezed-kisses. Pocohontas had finally felt the joy she had been missing for so long since her father had left to war. Having her mother in the spirit world, made it seem like she only got this connected feeling in odd times... Or happy times...

But suddenly the wind vanished, as did the spirit of her mother, leaving only the still-bracing tanned women at the top of the mountain, only remembering how just a while ago she had felt the breeze and carressing touch of her family and they're ancestors, left alone once more. But she was not alone... "Pocohontas!" called a voice from below the tall rock. Instincitvely to the call of her name, the beautiful lady turned her head down to meet the waving hands of Nakoma. Recieving no other reply than the look she got back, the women below cupped her hands to her mouth, as if trying to make her voice echo more clearly over the water of which her canoe was floating on. Once again hearing no reply, she continued her cry, "Come down here!" knowing very well that her friend had an adventurous spirit, Nakoma did not expect Pocohontas to oblige so easily. Flit suddenly came out of no-where, probobly from spotting that old fatty, Meeko in the bush. Pocohontas looked excitedly at the little humming bird that fluttered beside her head, "He's back Flit!" she exclaimed, obviously elated. She dissappeared with a flick of her black hair, back a few steps from the rock. Flit thought of her to climb back down the mountain and instincively flew past her, only to fly past Meeko, still in the berry-bush, munching on some cherries. Flit hummed angirly and seized the oppertuinity when the raccoon through a cherry in the air, fluttered up and caught the berry through the sharp end of his beak. With a squeekish hum, Flit and Meeko turned they're attention to Pocohontas who happily told them to follow her. The raccoon and humming bird ate the berries they had taken and followed curiously after. Having only understanding a bit of what the humans said, the creatures we're confused on exactly why the native women had become to joyful and anxious to go back to the village.

Pocohontas looked down the moutain's grassy edge, before realising that it would take longer. She sub-conciously made up a mind-blowing decision and began running speedly towards the oppisite edge of the humongous mountain. And with a reply that came as a shock to Nakoma (who waited patiently in the canoe over the water for her friend to climb down), Pocohontas swiftly jumped down from her mountain perch, shaping her hands into a smooth dive. As the beautiful body came to fly over the steep hill, Nakoma raised her hands over her eyes, disbelife and worry trasing the tones of her voice, "NO! NOT THAT WAY!" But it was too late, Pocohontas was already peircing the air, with a calm expression, she braced against the force of gravity and penetrated the surface of the water, smoothly swimming through the river. Nakoma sighed, knowing with relief that this was not the first time Pocohontas had done something crazy, and she would most-likely end up safe. With a sigh, she looked around, expecting her friend to burst out of the water, with a smug smile, "Show-off." Back on top of the mountain, Flit tsk'ed the dangerous behaviour, Why on earth would a human do something so stupid? Peh! And they call us, Birdbrain! Looking back with a calm smile, he realised that Meeko was not in the bush anymore, and without any time to understand it... Meeko sped right past him with a loud, "RRREEEERRR!" of excitement. Flit spun around and watched in horror as the stupid raccoon began making his less-graceful jump, suddenly coming to realise his actions, Meeko began panicking like the idiot he is. The corageous hummingbird was there in a split second, scowling at Meeko for such an idiotic action before suddenly being grabbed and used as a sheild against the water that undebtfully collided with them.

A large "SPLASH!" was heard and Nakoma turned away from her search to find Pocohontas before suddenly spotting her slim figure and turning back to the water. "Pocohontas?" she said unsurely, realsing with horror that its been a good couple of minutes, with still no sign of her friend. "Are you alright?" she said with a more urgent tone, now frightened at the thought of the Chief's daughter drowning. And again, Nakoma's stubborn attituide took control of her worried tone, "Well you better be, cuz' I'm not coming in after you!" Suddenly a pair of hands roughly shoved the canoe and it flipped, throwing a certain suprised women into the water with a cry, "Ye-AWOAH!" Pocohontas re-surfaced her head, taking a normal breath as if the minutes she spent in the water were nothing compared to how long she really could have stayed. She giggled and per-pously took a mouthful of water before surfacing again under the canoe, watching with flickering eyes as her friend coughed from her un-expected plunge in the water. With a playful emotion, she sputtered out, "Don't you think we're -cough- getting a little -sputter- too old for -cough- this?" Pocohontas' only reply was her spitting out the water she held in her mouth. And with a moment of silence, Nakoma registered what had just happened and began splashing revengfully back.

The two giggled playfully and continued until Nakoma ordered the canoe to be flipped back over to the way it should be... But little did the women know that the silly raccoon, Meeko had already clampered on to the over-turned boat, gasping breathlessly. Then suddenly, out of the water sprung the little hummingbird, Flit! And my, oh my... He was NOT happy that he was used as the water-shield. With eyes bellowing in rage, he spotted the oppertuine moment to get back at Meeko. With the raccoon busy trying to clamper onto the boat, Flit reeled back and flew full-speed, directly aiming for the one place that would make Meeko scream in pain... His. Furry. Butt. With rage, anger, and revenge boiling inside him, he hit hard into what he thought was the backside of the raccoon... Only to find that Meeko had already slipped back into the water, in the nick-of-time, leaving Flit to crash his beak deep into the wooden underside of the canoe. Luckily, it was still overturned, giving Flit the advangate of being OUT of the water... But that wasn't going to last long... Flit fell limp, still in rage, finding his beak stuck in wood and missing the opertuine moment for revenge. From underneath the canoe, Nakoma's playful voice rang out, "Help me turn this thing over!" she exclaimed in native tounge, Pocohontas laughed and Flit could understand a few of the words that the humans had spoken..."..... Turn, Over..." Flit's eyes went wide in fright, realising that they we're going to flip the canoe back. In no time at all, Flit's thoughts were proven correct, and Nakoma and Pocohontas heaved the little boat onto it's rightful position... Giving Flit the (hint sarcasam) "oh so wonderful* view of the river's endless bottem of water. The submerged humming-bird sighed in defeat as Meeko and the native women began to paddle off. This... Flit thought, was gonna' be a heck of a long day...


	3. Chapter Three: Two Decisons Made

**AUTHORS NOTE:** My goodness, the last chapter wasn't as long as I expected! I wanted it too be longer... =( Oh well. lol! Remember guys... I like Reviews! I only just made this story yesterday! (April 5th, 2010 was when I started the book, just for future reference LOL!) No reviews makes me sad... Very sad. Infact.. I feel like I'm going to... SING! *brings out guitar, and begins to open mouth to sing* "I'm Miss. Lon---" *A tomatoe is thrown at my face... I am shoved off stage* WHYYYY! *People bring out pitchforks and fire all in a mob* EEEEP! If YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP THEN JUST REVIEW! *runs away!*

**NOTE:** I only got to the part where she comes off the cliff. Now I'm going to continue from the last chapter, and yes, I know its sad, but we must get away from Meeko and Flit's silly antics to get back to the story! Lol. As you have probobly found out. The beggining of chapter one, where Pocohontas is speaking to Meeko was my origninal idea, so yeah. And at chapter one well... The whole thing was my idea... Yeeeahhh... On this chapter I'm going to also go back to London to see whats going on with John Smith through the beggining. You know... If he really DID accept to go on the journey... After all, I'm not going to have the entire story revolving around what happened in the movie! It's going to change a little... Don't you worry! I'll be explaining his choice.. And WHY he choses to go... (Your gonna' be shocked I know it!) but first with Pocohontas, lol. Okay, I researched a little bit, and I came upon the real place that Pocohontas was in! But remember, this is based on the DISNEY CARTOON, not real historical things and facts. But I just thought doing a little research could help bring some.... Pizazz! Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!... ER... STORY!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Three: Two Decisons Made!**

Tenakomakah, Tidewater Region, Virginia

Pocohontas and Nakoma had finally made they're way through the river, on the way, exchanging a few words. Nakoma was the first to speak while climbing into the canoe, "What were you doing up there?" she asked curiously. Pocohontas was one of the adventerous type, but she never thought of her to risk jumping off a cliff so high! But ofcourse, Pocohontas was quite an intresting person... Her friend's question brought the young native out of her thoughts, "thinking" she replied simply, while squeezing her hair to rid it of the clingy water. Meeko, who had miraculously managed to clamber on the little canoe shook his furried body to dry. Nakoma reeled back, taken by suprise, Pocohontas however spoke sternly to the raccon, "Meeko!" Nakoma sighed irratatedly before moving the attention back to they're conversation, "About the dream again?" She looked eager for a moment before blurting out, "Have you figured it out yet?" Her friend looked surpised at the sudden question before borrowing the same anxious look, "I know it means something! I just don't know what" she explained while tossing her hair to the side, suddenly wishing that she was back ontop of the mountain, seeking her mother's guidance from the wind once , Nakoma suprised her with another sudden outburst, "Well, you should tell your father about it" Pocohontas was taken aback, considering the thought before mumbled more to herself than to her friend, "Maybe I should..."

From behind her, Meeko cooed softly, taking Pocohontas' attention to the bubbles that arised from the surface of the water. She sighed and stuck a hand into the water before retriving Flit, who was by now, without breath, puffing and huffing in anger and lack of air. Pocohontas left her hand as a little platform for Flit, while all the time thinking about getting to camp. With an eager voice, Pocohontas scowled the water-filled Flit, "Quit playing around! We have to get back!" and the always curious Meeko took a paw and pressed lightly onto the humming bird's inflated stomach, watching with curious eyes as a line of water outdrew from Flit's mouth like a fountain.

Pocohontas sighed softly as Nakoma and she began to penetrate the river's surface with the oars, paddling silently through the stream.

_You shouldn't tell your father... _said a little voice from the back of her head,

_Yes you should, you know how he worries, _another voice retorted,

_Thats exactly why you shouldn't tell him! He'll get all worried and concerned!_

_Well maybe there is a good reason to be concerned! He can help you to find the meaning behind those strange dreams... _came a persuasive reply

_Hmm... Maybe you got a point... _And the voices ended, they're opinons echoing through Pocohontas' head.

She sighed softly and waved away the thoughts from her mind, making a final decison to tell him before Nakoma announced that they had landed on dry land. It was now or never... Pocohontas sighed softly... She had made her decison.

North America, Jamestown, London:

John spent his last hours of the night thinking hard. (Not to mention taking a few drinks to ease the headache he'd gotten) he needed to make a decision. Before going to his room in the "Forgivable Trout Inn" he began recap-ing what the skinny man had told him just a few hours ago. It was 1:00am now. The pub downstairs was empty... Well, except for the Muscle-Monster bartender, and the deep-in-thought John Smith. His head rested on his propped-up arms, brow furrowed, creating temporary creases in his handsome face. His blonde hair was a complete mess now, after being rubbed, ruffled and even smacked repeatedly for the last 3 hours. The sound of clanking bottles and the never-ending "THUMP, THUMP, THUMP" of the bar-tenders feet we're the only things that echoed through the dark room. Only one light, (the one over the bartender) was on, leaving the rest of the room in a dark shadow, the sun outside the windows not helping.

"Gimme' another one, Charley" he mumbled through a clenched fist. He needed to make a decison, wether to go on voyage to the new world, or to stay. Charley, the magnificently ripp-bartender sighed while tossing the rag he used to clean up, into the sink behind. "John" came a deep voice, "You have to make a decison." Smith raised his aching head from the hands he placed them in, "How did you know about that?" The buff man behind the desk retrieved another, fresh, rag to replace the old one now in the sink, while slamming it down to the countertop and scrubbing. He shrugged nonchalontly before replying, "I saw that stick-of-a-man come in and talk wit' ya'. Seems real friendly, e' does." John only groaned, "You goin' wit' em' or not?" continued the bar-tender. "Well..." came his grumpy voice. "I don't know..." Charley sighed, "well, make a good choice, cuz' I heard the ship sails tomorro' an' ain't comin' till three months after." The blonde man groaned again and began to drunkly stand up, supporting himself with a steady hand on the counter-top. "See ya' Johnny'" was all that he heard before the man dissapeared behind the staircase, of the pub, walking to the up-stairs Inn rooms. With a sigh and a ruffle of his hair, John made his way to his room, tossing his coat on the skimpy bed before dropping his own self onto the poor-excuse for a sleeping area. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his already-tattered blonde hair. "What'ar ya' gonna' do, John?" And slowly, he drifted away into his own mind.

_"You should go..."_ came a little shriek from his right,

_"No. It's dangerous! Don't risk it!" _came another cry,

John groaned in his sleep, "It is risky..."

_"Thats a good boy" _came the same cry,

_"No! Think of all the things you could uncover in that sailing! Millions of golden coins, just waiting for you to claim them!"_

John sighed contently, imagining himself bathing in a sea of gold, "I do like gold..." he mumbled

_"Yes... And think of the savages! What fun it would be to watch them fall to the ground as they plead for mercy!"_

_"But they don't deserve it!" _came a shrill outburst

_"Don't listen to him!" _insisted his left voice, _"Listen to me! You and I both know your on the edge of going broke!"_

"Ugh, don't remind me" John grumbled.

_"But think of you're home! Won't you miss it here?" _spoke the right voice,

_"You call this a home? Shut up and let me speak"_ retorted the left.

"No, he's got a point... What if I don't come back alive... Or even worse... What if I come back broke?" The man mumbled

The left voice sighed in frustration and dissapointment before beggining to fade away,_ "You've always been the coward, John... I just thought you might want to live up to your reputation..." _Smith groaned in defeat. He lay his head on the pillow and sighed as the voices dissapeared and he entered a realm of black sleep. It was still bright day-light but all that alcohol and heavy-thinking made a man tired. And he began to day-dream while sleeping... That morning, John made his decison...

**A/N **Ehh... Still not long... Praise for chapter 4, I promise it will be long, and we will have some action going on *rubs hands evily* oh yeah and by the way, "THANK YOU TO An Unknown Foreign Beauty for being my first ever reviewer! I love you!!! lool. Guys, be nice and visit her profile, read her books, subscribe, ect. You're very nice to do that for me lol. Again, thanks to all of you who reviewd and a special thanks to "An Unknown Foreign Beauty" again, you encouraged me and kept me going. Read, Rate and Review guys! Oh, and speaking of the three R's... Also remember to Recycle, re-use and reduce! lol! Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Better Now Than Never

**Authors Note: **Sorry, but I signed up for a new weekend school course, and well, I won't be able to post chapters on the weekends, and being in Grade 6, we're getting alot of homework these days to prepare us for the big, year-round test (It's called E.Q.A.O and it is harsh!!) This has been updated countless times, and I'm proud to say, this chapter is finished! The next one shouldn't take more than a day, and I hope to make it longer!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Four: Time to get it done!**

John woke up for the second time in the morning with a splitting headache. He kicked up his feet, resulting in the tossing of the ragged sheets (a stupid excuse for a blanket it was) and stepping off his bed. He rubbed and ruffled his blonde hair for what seemed like the hundreth time that evening. He had only sleeped for 3 hours and it was still shining bright outside. The man looked at his watch before grumbling, "Naps are never good, it just wastes time" he told himself.

He walked towards a little door on the right side of his bed-chambers, it lead to a small and stufffy washroom._ Gosh, I need to find better Inn's!_ he thought. John straightened his back with an unpleasent "crack!" sound before grunting and entering the small room. He then propped his arms upon the small countertop of the sink, and stared at his reflection in the mirror, "What are you going to do, Johnny?" he called to himself. Smith suddenly realised that he had grown stubble and snatched a little razor from a platform hanging on the wall.

_Yes John, what are you going to do?_

_Please don't go, John! I'm afraid we may not come back rich, or even alive!_

_Whatever, do what the coward says, but your letting down a great oppertuinity..._

Hearing no reply from his right side, the left voice continued with a snicker,

_Think of all the gold... The Fame! Oh, the fame would be wonderous! You could even recive a promotion from the King, himself! Or maybe... No.. You could BECOME the King!_

Smith grinned, as he liked the sound of that, but his thoughts were suddenly inturrupted by his own yell, "YOWCH!" he exclaimed in pain. His hand immediantly let go of the sharp razor he held in his hands, seeing that it had cut him across his palm. His yelp turned to hissing as he noticed the blood oozing from his hand. With a grumble, he opened a small cabinet above the mirror before taking a little roll of cloth and wrapping it around his wounded side. "Be more careful! Stop getting into your own thoughts! Since when were you like this?" then he put the roll back into it's original place and looked at his bandaged arm, remembering when he was a meer child, always dazing off and forgetting about the world around him. "Life isn't all dreams" he whispered, the same qoute his father told him. He shook his head, "Be a man, John. It's time to grow up!"

_Yes..._

"I need to get out of my thoughts!

_Yes, yes!_

"I WILL go!"

_YES!_

"I WILL GET OUT AND FOLLOW MY DREAMS!"

_Umm... Lets just focus on the money, eh?_

But John wasn't listening to his mind or his urges, he was just doing what he thought would benifit him. He snatched his clothes and messily through them in a suitcase, grabbing a shirt, armor (just incase of savages) a helmet and an extra pair of pants and a white shirt. Slamming shut, the locks of the brown suitcase, he slid his feet into a pair of socks and jumped into his shoes. Then he was gone. Out the door, and running through the skimpy excuse of an inn (the upstairs is an inn and the downstairs is a pub) before stumbling down the stairs that led towards the 1rst floor. As he ran feebily with his shoes that were barely able to cover his toes, Smith made his way passed the bar while yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks Charles!" and tossing a few gold coins that meraculously managed to land in the muscley hands of the bar-tender. With a smile, he replied, waving a farewell with the hand that held the ever-present cleaning rag, "Be careful, Johnny!" but was unheard by the blonde man, for he was already out of the building and running through the streets of London, clinging onto his messy suitcase and trying hard not to trip on the shoes that kept slipping from his feet. Charley, back in the pub, was looking down at the peices of gold, copper and silver, before looking up with an annoyed look and shouting out at particulary no one, "OI! YOUR 5 GOLD SHORT!" And as if on cue, 5 peices of the money suddenly rolled out from underneath the door. The bar-tender sighed and picked up the payment while muttering, "I swear, the only thing this guy knows to do right is ta' kill indians, I'll tell ya' that."

Just on the outskirts of Jamestown, a man with messy blonde hair and an unflattering-morning-stubble was running like a maniac towards the docks of London. Bilegerant thoughts were screaming through his mind as he ran towards the ship-dockings. He slowed to a stop infront of a grand vessel, he assumed to be owned by the famous . He stood unsure of where to go, prepared to make his choice to join before he changed his mind. _Better now than never_...

**~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pocohontas sighed as her tender feet came into contact with the soft dirt road of the land. The sound of cheerful cries echoed through the canoe's area as the two native ladies entered the scene. Meeko chittered excitedly and hopped out of the women's arms. Nakoma was first to point up at her father whom was giving a speach to his admiring tribe members. At first, she did not notice her father amongst the joyful crowd, but Powhaton's head jerked in her direction and his large smile announced that it was really him. She was about to send her running arms-open towards the cheif, but realised that it was not the time to do so.

The cheif turned his attention back to the crowd. "The battle lasted until the rising of the sun," he continued, enhancing the minds of all the young and old that stood so proud before him. "Until the evening shallows fell. Our warriors fought with courage!" he raised his staff to make clear to all the soilders that they would also get the credit from battle. "But not as bravely as Kokoum" he stated, gesturing with kind hands towards the soilder that stood so proudly by his side. The man nodded as cheers erupted from the crowd of tribe-members. The cheers began to quiet as the superior spoke once more, "For he fought with the feirce strength of a bear." As if in cue, Kekata had entered the scene and dipped a hand in the tribal pain he carried in his right, while using his left to create the shape of a magnificent bear-paw over Kokoum's broad, sturdy chest. "He has proven himself strongely in the midst of battle with his courage."

Pocohontas had to try hard to sustain herself from laughing at the soilder's blank expression as one of the most important honors were being bestowed upon him. Nakoma disdained her train of thought by whispering in awe, "Ohhh, he is SOOO handsome!" Her friend repsonded with a "Hmph" of dis-taste. With a hint of sarcasm, she leaned slightly towards her partner, "especially with his dashing 'smile' " she stifled a giggle. As if to emphisize her point, she flicked her head in the direction of the warrior who stood with a hint of boredom, his left hand reached down and scratched his knee and he yawned as the speach continued. Nakoma tried her best to say otherwise, but when her mouth opened, all she did was let out an agreeful laugh, of which Pocohontas had joined.

Both the ladie's focus went back towards Cheif Powhatan as he raised his voice and ever-present staff, "We will feast in his honor!" upon seeing that this was rare, due to the coming of fall, everyone cheered in unison, and Nakoma jumped up in excitement. Pochontas laughed in joy and thrust her fist in the air with a cry of her own. Soon the crowd (particulary the children) were running towards the village and the men brought out the food they had hunted, and everyone began preparing for the night's feast.

It wasn't long until Pocohontas set herself running towards an even kinder destination, her father's spread arms. "My daughter!" he exclaimed in love as she jumped upon him with such force that he stumbled slightly back and hugged her. In a few moments, she was wrapped in his welcoming embrace, "Father your back" she said as she nuzzled his chest lovingly, and he hugged her tighter. "Wingapo, father!" she said, not taking the time to resist the smile that burst over her face. The Cheif rested his cheek over her head and smiled even larger, "Seeing you, gives me great joy" he rubbed her back comfortingly. Finally, both natives pulled away from eachother and the women of the two spoke, "I'm so glad you've come home safely." her only reply was her father leaving her side, (keeping his hand on her back to beckon her with him) and beggining to walk forward, "Come with me, we have much to discuss" he said as his daughter followed him with intrest.

As the two natives made they're way to their high-ranked teepee, small chit-chat and such we're given, "I want to hear everything that you've been doing" Powhatan said. And the two disappeared between the fabric walls of the shelter, speaking to one another with intrest and love. As they entered the teepee, the cheif had a thought that made him slightly anxious, _It's time I tell her_, he thought to himself, _better now than never..._

**Authors Note: **Again, I'm sorry for the delay. The rest of the story shall continue in another chapter. I'm still working on some romance I hope to add into it, please forgive me. Once more, thank you to "An Unknown Foreign Beauty" and "liana jan 2009" for reviewing my stories! I'll be sure to do the same for you too! :) Remember guys, I'm only 11 years old! I get alot of homework and stuff, so please be easy. My parents only give me a couple minutes on the computer a day, so again, sorry.


	5. Chapter Five: Float Away

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I'm having a hectic week. So much to do, such little time. Oh yeah, and shoutouts to the ever-faithful 'An Unknown Foreign Beauty' (love the name by the way) and the very kind 'liana jan 2009' for reviewing. It really helps me know that there really is people reading my stories. :)

**Note:** I've been getting a few comments that have requested for me to minimize the animal parts. So, just for you guys (I like writing with Meeko and Flit) I'll make only little bits, here and there. Also I know I've been using alot of dialouge from the movie, but the next chapter will have more of _ my own _words in speach. And without further adue, I present to you chapter five!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Five: Float Away...**

Tenakomakah, Tidewater Region, Virginia

Meeko sat perched above a small branch as Flit hummed his way to the smoke-hole at the top of the shelter. Both animals slid they're bodies into the warm teepee and listened intently on the conversation.

Powhaton sighed as he led his daughter into the teepee. Pocohontas however, was bursting with happiness "Father, for many nights now, I've been having very strange dreams." then her smile began to grow, "I think it's telling me somethings about to happen!" her excitement did nothing to change the anxious mood of the cheif. He nodded in aknowledgement as he placed his head-dress over a shelf, "Something exciting!" Pocohontas continued. The cheif stopped her words, "Yes, something exciting is about to happen..." As the older man turned back to his child, he tried hard to cover his anxiety with a half-hearted smile as Pocohontas beemed with excitement, "Really?! What is it?" Powhaton did not hesitate as he spoke again, "Kokoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage"

His daughter's face dropped, and her confused, discouraged expression looked as if her father was speaking an alien first, she didn't belive her father, and Pocohontas lifted her elbow and nudged her dad's ribUs playfully, "Oh don't joke father! Tell me, what is the _real _thing that is going to happen?" But her father's expression told her otherwise. It took Pocontas a few moments before she could fully comprehend what he was saying. "Marry Kokoum?" From above, Flit nodded his had vigeriously, as if he approved the idea of his human friend marrying a well-kept soldier. But Pocontas saw it completely differently, as did Meeko as he had made a "Blach!" sound in disgust.

Powhaton approached his daughter, "I told him it would make my heart soar!" The native lady stepped back, an un-sure smile. She was quite hesitant in her next words, trying hard not to make her father upset. "But hes so..." she reached for the opening of the teepee, pushing back the cloth entrance to reveal the handsome topic, standing firmly with a bored expression as children jumped and giggled by his feet. "Serious..." Pocohontas concluded with a hint of disgust. The Cheif walked to her side, "My daughter," he began. "Kokoum will make a fine husband, he is fine and strong, and will build you a good house with sturdy walls." From behind the natives, Meeko sat near Flit, who hummed in joy as he chittered in annoyance. _'Why does Pocohontas have to marry Kokoum?' _Flit turned to Meeko and replied, _'Because the cheif is getting too old! Soon she must take command, and how can she do that without a husband?' _The humming bird squeeked in annoyance, _'Pocohontas is an independant women, she doesn't need a man to make her strong!'_ Flit looked incredilous, _'Oh great! Now your talking like a women!' _

"He will keep you safe and out of harm-" Pocohontas inturupted and turned back to her father, "Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path" And she began to walk towards the shelves and away from the cheif, "But this is the right path for you!" he protested. Pocohontas started getting riled up at how he didn't understand, "But can't you see--" then suddenly a certain raccoon fell down towards her, and by instinct, she reached out and caught him. Meeko was flaling his arms around in panick, until he realised that he wasn't falling. With a shrug, the little animal hopped off her arms, giving the women a laugh. It seemed all the tension and anger that burned inside of her disappeared with a small giggle.

But the tension returned as her smile faded, looking at the disapointed face of her father, "Pocohontas," he began, "Come with me" and she began to wonder what he wanted to say. "You are the daughter of the cheif" he started, and Pocohontas's expression changed into one of annoyance, knowing full-well where this conversation was going to lead. "It's time to take your place in the core of people" she pouted, "But--" and was cut off, "Even the wild mountain stream will someday reach the great river." he said wisely. She took in the metaphor for further use. **(Authors Note: Okay uh, here is where the song, "Riverbends" takes place. I prefer not to write in song, considering that it ruins the mood of the story. And so here, I will take sections of the song and put them in sentances)** "Rivers always take the smoothest course, thats why the live so long." Pocohontas knew what he meant was for her to marry the sturdy, average native, and live normally as he did. But another thought brought emotion surging in her, what was it?

_The Pain?_

_The Wonder?_

_The Future?_

_The life of a normal native?_

Pocohontas knew that somewhere deep in her... She was not meant to be living normally. Her world was filled with spirits, magic, the many wonders of life... Her world was _wild._. So why should she be any different? Her thoughts on the future were inturrupted by the booming voice of her father, "Life has a beat, and we must go by it. If one beat is out of place, the song will be ruined." _'But what if that one mis-truding beat changes the song to a symphony?' _She whispered to herself, more than to the cheif. The native man softly reached to his side, where a small deer-skin sack was hung. Out of the pocket, he pulled out a beautiful necklace. Pochontas gasped in recognition of the beauty, "You're mother wore this for our wedding..." A hint of sadness etched Powhaton's voice. The memory that he held in his hands glistened with a soft haze, as the blue beads on it shined in the sun. Between the beads, there lay the brave tooth of a once-magnificent creature, glowing bright with a pearl-like color.

"It was her dream to give it to you" The cheif continued. Pocohontas watched with awe and amazement when she realised her father had brought the necklace to her neck. By instinct, she raised a hand and moved her glowing-black hair out of the way, and her father stepped back to get a better look. "It suits you..." he said. Again, sadness burned in his voice, and his eyes seemed to shallow with tears, yet remain bright with pride in his daughter. And without any other words, he turned away and began walking back to his tribe, being greeted by the warm arms of his spiritual brothers.

As he left, Pocohontas lay on her side and stared into the glowing surface of the river. She remembered with jealously and sadness, _'Why couldn't I be as free as you?' _she sighed and lifted a finger to touch the water, sending ripples of the liquid to form into circles and gently float away, _'If only, I could float away...'_

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for reading this depressing chapter, I'll be sure to post chapter six tomorrow... And who knows? Maybe even later today! Thanks for waiting on me. Sorry for all the delays, life is harsh these days.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

**Author's Note: **Good God, I am soooooooo sorry! My hand was so horribly burned that I hadn't the health to even pick up a pencil. It was my good hand as well and so I was rendered helpless and couldn't post a chapter up for quite a damn long time. Again, I apologize for my absence, please forgive me as your humbled writer.

**Note: **This chapter will contain more of MY OWN dialouge. Also, I have become aware that I have not posted any 'Disclaimers' for my story, and I was going to ask (as your humble writer) if such ignorance brings conciquences. So in other words, does my story get copyrighted and deleted if I don't have a disclaimer?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A JOURNEY TO REMEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Six: Promises**

Pocohontas sighed to the raccoon that scurried onto her shoulder. She gently took him in her hands and placed him on the grass again. Flit hummed unsurely, sensing the tension in the air. The native women lay on her back and faced the clouds, watching as the white mists changed they're shape from a duck, to a man. '_A man...' _Pocohontas sighed, _'father wants me to marry a man I have never even spoken too'_ She took a deep breath before trying to think onto another subject. Eventually, her mind set to looking at the odd shapes in the sky. Pocohontas watched as the man-shaped cloud changed once again, this time into the form of a women. A women much to similar to her mother.

Subconciously, Pocohontas reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers over the cold, smooth stone embedded in the middle of her mother's necklace. _'Not my mothers...' _She remembered with a smile, _'Mine now' _She had a warm feeling pool into her stomach as the figure in the sky seemed to smile. Feeling as though she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, Pocohontas rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow. Meeko scurried to look into her face, than noticed the change of jewlery and curiously nipped at the necklace she wore, examining it then chittering and leading Flit back to the campsite. The raccoon sensed Pocohontas' need for solituide and trudged on until he reached the safety of the forest, where, he began to harvest berries for his stomach's pleasure.

The native women felt something wet trickling down her cheek and reached a curious hand to examine the liquid. It twinkled in the sunlight and she laughed without real emotion, "Look at me, a grown women, crying over something from so long ago." But she couldn't help but miss the feeling of her mother's warm arms embracing her. Feeling suddenly lonely, Pocohontas wrapped her arms in a self-hug, recieving only a small percentage of comfort.

From the far corner of her mind slid out a memory she had cherised since birth:

_Pocohontas' mother sat in the midst of the village. It was bright dawn and only a few villagers were awake, keeping quiet to avoid waking the others who were still asleep in they're teepees. In her arms was a young native girl, with beautiful black hair running down her back, much similar to her mothers. "Pocohontas" the women whispered. "Yes mama?" she said in her high voice. Her mother smiled and pushed back a loose strand of her hair, "When your father wakes up, I want you to go fishing together, is that understood?" Pocohontas raised a questioning brow, "But isn't that a boy's job?" Her mother laughed in response as she put her hands on her hips and huffed, "I'm not a boy!" _

_Pocohontas grinned as her mother's laughter grew and she embraced her in a hug, then soon her laughter became sobs, and the young girl felt tears streaming through her deer-skin clothes. "Mom? Why do you shed tears?" Her mother hugged her tighter, "I am just so proud of you Pocohontas. Promise me something?" The little girl pulled away from the hug to look her mother in the eyes, "Yeah?" The native women smiled, "Promise me that you will grow to become a beautiful, strong, independant women, alright?" Pocohontas was confused, as she was only a small child, but reached up a hand to wipe away her mother's tears, "I promise" she whispered. And her mother pulled her to her chest and didn't let go until the majority of the village awoke._

Pocohontas sighed and got up from her lay, and crawled to the nearest tree, then kneeled her back onto it and hugged her knees to her chest. There, she cried, and the wind seemed to grow warmer as it wrapped her in it's embrace. From the corner that she snuggled in, Pocohontas whispered to the wind that played with her hair, "I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John whistled in amazement when he saw the grand ship docked at London's waters. He looked around to see people buzzing everywhere across the docks like busy bees, each man hugging a women or their children. _'This must really b_e a _hazardous trip if everyone is so anxious!' _He thought to himself. Smith felt a bit of hesitation when he realised that he was standing near a line of people who were signing up for the voyage.

_'What are you waiting for? Go on!' _Said the little rude voice in his head.

"But what if they don't want me to join the journey?" John accidently said aloud. A minature form of himself appeared on his left shoulder, seemingly visible only to him.

_'Your thinkin' crazy, Johnny! THEY'RE the ones that came looking for you in the bar! Ofcourse they want you! You're the best damn savage-killer in all of London! They're couldn't possibly be anyone they'd want more, than you to shoot those vile creatures.'_

"I suppose your right..." He shrugged to himself and the little figure disappeared, leaving him once more standing in the crowded bay near the sign-up line. A little girl tugged on his sleeve, making him turned to look her in the eye. "Why hello there!" He said merrily. The young lass giggled and asked curiously, "Why were you talking to yourself?" To this question, John akwardly rubbed his neck, "Well uh-" But was cut off by a women dressed in purple, wrapping her arms around the child and pressing her close, "Abline! You know more than to get into other people's buisness! Especially when it's someone you don't know!"

From beside the women and child, a man, looking around the ages of a fresh 20 years or-so walked up to John and laid out a hand in a friendly gesture. He lay out his own hand and shook his before watching the young man politely bow. "Sorry Sir, you'll have to excuse my daughter, she has a curiousity that reached beyond the Earth's bounderies!" He grinned and playfully poked the child on her stomach, recieving a giggle from her.

John smiled politely and friendly slapped the man on the back, "Aren't you too young to be having a kid?" Both men laughed in response to the funny comment and the younger one began to lead John to the end of the line, where he previously was. "Are you signing to go aboard _The Domination_?" He asked, reffering to the giant vessel that stood before the dock. John shrugged, "I suppose so." The younger man pat him on the shoulder, "Then I guess we'll see eachother a lot! I'm Thomas, it's a pleasure to meet your inquiry, Sir." Smith smiled politely and replied, "Thank you, I'm John Smith, it's a blessin' to meet you, Thomas." His new friend's jaw dropped, mouth agape at his introduction. "Smith? John Smith?" All he did was nod curiously at his expression, "Yeah, that's me... What of it?" Thomas blinked and rubbed his eyes disbelivingly, "THEE John Smith?"

**(Author's Note: Haha, get prepared for a false history that I made up!) **"The same John Smith that went on a countless number of voyages to the world beyond? The same John Smith that can look a bear in the eye and not feel fear before killing it? The same John Smith that can kill a whole tribe of savages single-handedly? The same J-" The older man cut him off by holding both his hands up as if in surrunder, "Woah there! Calm down Thomas, your eyes are gonna' pop out of your head if you keep em' wide open like that!" His friend grinned sheepishly before recovering from his Star-struck gaze. "Sorry there, got a little carried away." Smith laughed and pat him friendly on the back, then guided them closer to the start of the line, now only 3 people away from the sign-up booth.

"Now, I don't know what those rumours bin' telling you, but there is a large amount of excaggeration in there! Most of that is true though" he said with ego boasting from every angle of his body. John shone in his feild of ego before suddenly coming back to reality to find Thomas infront of him, signing his name on an offical-looking peice of paper. Whence Thomas finished, he handed over the pen to his friend and pat him on the back re-assuringly, "The cheif'll love for you to join! I'll meet you on deck, Good luck!" He said before in-expertly wobbling up the plank that connected to the deck of the grand ship.

John laughed at his enthusiasum, "Like a kid on Christmas!" he said with a chuckle, before signing his name onto the paper and proffesionally sprinting up onto deck. From below, his sides, and even from atop, cheers and shouts of recognition echoed as they saw the 'proffesional savage-slayer-Smith' hop on board and immediantly take control of his duties as look-out. He grinned again at his famely reputation before clutching onto the rope of the mast and hulling his body stealthily up to the barrel that the look-outs resided in for duty. From below him, Thomas shouted up, "With Smith on our side, we can conqer any hoard of savages!" and John chuckled loudly, "I promise we will, Thomas! I promise!"

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed that guys. This chapter was completely dedicated to my two wonderful friends, Jhel and Liana, (An Unknown Foriegn Beauty AND liana-jan2009) Please read and review they're stories as well. They are amazing writers and are even more passionate about they're work more than I am. You guys have helped to inspire me to continue writing, so much that even my words canno't explain my gratitiuide towards you two.

Your Humble Writer,

~Anita


End file.
